Talk:BootyCall/@comment-3575890-20151229185149
Everytime my beautiful Delena is compared to the ratchet mess that is Zaya, I die a little inside. Like no, Delena is an example of one-sided love-turned to friendship-and eventually true love done RIGHT. They've had romantic build up since their inception. Elena has had feelings for him since AT LEAST seaosn two and was crazy in love with him in season three. That is a WHOLE SEASON of Elena being in love with Damon before they became a couple mid-season four! And Damon never fucking sabotaged Elena's happiness or her relationships. HE stepped DOWN so she could be happy with Stefan because more than anything he just wanted her to be happy and felt that Stefan deserved her love more than he did. Damon is a selfish character a lot of the time, but with Elena, he is S E L F L E S S. He would sooner she hate him than allow any harm to come to her, whereas Stefan can't stand for her to hate him more than he can't bear to have her die, he made all the hard decisions that Stefan couldn't taking the full brunt while Stefan reaped all the glory benefits, he loved Elena conditionlessly regardless of if she was human or vampire and accepted her when Stefan could not. Damon Salvatore, when it comes to Elena Gilbert, is literally the polar opposite of the guy Maya brings out in Zig. Just..do not compare my king to this fuckboy chameleon who changes his stripes at the drop of a hat whenever it benefits him, do not compare my OTP between two lovers that would move heaven and hell to protect each other even if it meant they had to be apart to two idiots that would sooner risk getting a cap in their asses than detach themselves from each other for one god forsaken moment. My OTP is not even remotely resemblant of your OTP. Your OTP has FUCK ALL on my OTP. Can you say your OTP met three times? Can you say your OTP LITERALLY defies the laws of the universe? Can you say your OTP would gladly step aside for each other's happines? Or for the betterment of their safety and wellbeing? Can you say your OTP had beautiful, 'uninterupted '''build up and growth spanning over four and a half seasons before being canonized? Can you say that they had a friendship based on mutual '''trust, ''respect, loyalty, and understanding? '''Can you say your OTP fell in love IN SPITE of one half of your OTP being cosmically bound to another? Can you say your OTP is based upon a devotion of the likes of one half of said OTP agreeing to wait AT LEAST 80+ years for their other half? Can you say your OTP have grown as people from being romantically entwined? Can you say your OTP are literal twin flames; two halves of one soul? Can you say your OTP would die for each other? Have risked their lives for each other? One even HAS died for the other? How cute that you think your little rowboat of a ship can even remotely stand up against my cruiseliner. My OTP is what love songs are made of and what ever-lasting love looks like. The inspiration for your OTP was Twilight. Talk to me when Zaya can resemble a fraction of a love that looks like this